Waiting For You (My Eternal Love)
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Di kota Seoul kita bertemu, di kota Seoul kita jatuh cinta dan di kota Seoul kuantarkan kau ke tempat peristirahatan abadimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For You (My Eternal Love)** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : GS, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 1]**

.

_Semburat senja menelusup dari celah tirai di sebuah ruangan yang kini didominasi oleh kesunyian yang begitu kentara. Pengap dan suram. Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan ruangan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah bagi gadis bermata foxy yang kini menatap getir pada seluruh penjuru ruangan dari ambang pintu._

"_**Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu tersenyum untukku. Berjanjilah, Ming."**_

"_**Ne, aku berjanji padamu."**_

_Pandangan gadis itu mulai mengabur. Jemari lentiknya menekan dadanya kuat – kuat. Perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya._

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Ia bisa merasakan setetes liquid bening terjatuh dari matanya dan mulai membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Mungkin dengan cara inilah rasa sakit yang melilit hatinya bisa berkurang. Sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya yang semakin menggunung pada sosok namja yang sudah berhasil jatuh cinta._

_Kini senja telah menghilang di peraduannya. Sang rembulan dengan malu – malu muncul di balik awan kelabu. Gadis itu kembali teringat pada sebuah peristiwa yang sudah mengubah hidupnya. _

_Sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya tersenyum sambil menangis. Yang mengingatkan ia pada sebuah kisah cinta sejati yang pernah terjalin kuat dihatinya._

**CHAPTER 1**

Hari ini mentari seolah enggan untuk bersinar. Cahayanya yang redup menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela transparan di Bandara Internasional Incheon, bandara yang dibuka pada tahun 2001 dan telah menjadi bandara terbaik di dunia. Bandara yang terletak di Kota Incheon, Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan, kontras dengan orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang disekitarnya. Panggilan dari interkom dalam berbagai bahasa seakan tersamarkan dengan dentuman music R&B yang terdengar dari headset biru yang melekat di kedua telinganya.

Kedua tangannya mendorong dengan malas troli besar yang berisikan barang – barang pribadinya. Ia mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. _What a hell_! Kenapa mereka bisa – bisanya mencoba menarik perhatian namja berhati iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun sih? Okay, mungkin mereka tertipu dengan pesona sejuta watt yang terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Semenjak perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang tertutup. Ia tidak lagi ceria. Bibir tebalnya yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyuman, kini lebih sering mengucapkan kata – kata pedas, mengumpat dan mengeluh. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan memberikan teguran melalui rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya.

Sudah sebulan ini Kyuhyun selalu merasakan rasa tidak enak di perutnya. Kondisi itu diperparah dengan demam tinggi yang tak kunjung berhenti selama berhari – hari dan beberapa kali kehilangan kesadaran saat sedang mengikuti rapat penting di pulau Jeju.

Bahkan, seringkali hidung mancungnya mengalami mimisan, hal yang tidak pernah lagi ia rasakan sejak Yesung secara tidak sengaja melempar bola basket ke arah wajahnya waktu mereka kecil. Namun, ia tidak pernah memikirkan secara serius rentetan kejadian langka yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang direktur muda yang tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Ketika ia merasa tidak sehat, ia akan menenggak berbotol – botol wine dan membiarkan rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan melebur dengan efek mabuk akibat wine yang diminumnya.

Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Cho Corporation, membuatnya menjadi seorang _workaholic_. Dan itu membuat Kim Kibum, _Eomma_-nya khawatir. Berkat rayuan Kibum pada sang mantan suami - Cho Siwon - Kyuhyun diberikan cuti selama satu bulan untuk melakukan tes kesehatan di Seoul.

Kibum tahu, jika Kyuhyun menjalani tes kesehatan di Inggris -tempat tinggal _namja _itu 10 tahun belakangan – akan membuatnya susah memantau kondisi Kyuhyun mengingat Kibum sendiri sangat sibuk. Dengan ia tinggal di Korea selama sebulan ini dibawah pengawasan orang kepercayaannya, akan sedikit mengurangi rasa cemas dalam hati Kibum.

Kyuhyun berharap, ia hanya terserang penyakit biasa akibat kelelahan agar ia bisa segera terbang ke Paris untuk menikmati sisa libur cutinya.

Kyuhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya begitu kakinya yang jenjang menginjak _arrival gate_. Kyuhyun merutuk keadaan disini yang luar biasa ramai oleh orang – orang yang menjemput kerabat mereka.

Lagi – lagi bibir tebalnya memaki benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang kini mati total karena _lowbatt_. Bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi sahabat lamanya, yang katanya bersedia menjemputnya d bandara?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada lautan manusia yang sebagian besar sudah bertemu dengan kerabatnya. Mereka tertawa, saling berpelukan dan terkadang bertatapan mesra. Kyuhyun mendecih. Rupanya ia iri dengan suasana picisan yang terjadi di depan matanya, meskipun ia masih saja keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai kerumunan disana menghilang. Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia sudah lelah berdiri. Mulutnya juga sudah lelah mengumpat. Hampir saja Kyuhyun memberhentikan taksi, namun urung ia lakukan ketika seorang _namja_ berkepala besar memanggil namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dari tempatnya berdiri di bawah papan besar yang menginformasikan keberangkatan pesawat ke berbagai tujuan, Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja berjalan agak tergesa ke arahnya.

Namja itu mengenakan blazer hitam yang menutupi kaus abu – abu dengan potongan v-neck dan celana jeans berwarna biru donker. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung dan topi hitam dengan logo Y-style menutupi surai hitamnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Benarkah ini Yesung? Bahkan penampilan _casual_-nya tidak mencerminkan profesinya sebagai dokter. Ia kini nampak seperti… model.

"Wah benar kau itu Kyuhyun! Bibir tebal dan rambut ikalmu memang ciri khas yang paling kuingat darimu. Hahaha!" Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Cih, bahkan kepala besarmu itu lebih mencolok dan membuatku mengenalimu dalam sekejap!" Kyuhyun memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Ayo cepat kita pulang, aku sudah lelah!"

"Arraseo, Tuan Muda Cho," kata Yesung sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mobil Renault Samsung SM5 milik Yesung meluncur dengan lancar di jalanan kota Incheon. Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun sama – sama tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya dentuman musik R&B yang didengarkan Kyuhyun lewat headsetnya-lah yang mendominasi.

Yesung berdecak kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini, mendengarkan musik dengan volume maksimal lewat headset. Yesung menarik kabel headset yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras bisa membuatmu tuli, Kyu," Yesung melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal. "Telingaku akan tuli jika terus mendengarkan ocehanmu, _hyung_!"

Yesung menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan sang direktur muda yang kata banyak _yeoja_ diluaran sana tampan. "Bagaimana kabar Kibum _Ahjumma_?" Yesung bertanya dengan hati – hati. Ia takut menyulut emosi bocah setan yang satu ini.

"Baik," singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Siwon _Ahjussi_?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Yesung menghela nafas. Sepertinya perceraian kedua orangtuanya berdampak buruk bagi psikologis Kyuhyun. Yesung memutuskan untuk menyetel radio. Berikutnya, mereka sama – sama terlarut dalam fikirannya masing – masing.

.

Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya rapat – rapat. Pertengkaran Kibum dan Siwon membuatnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka, kedua orangtuanya yang selalu harmonis dan penuh cinta, kini bertengkar hebat.

Semua itu bermula ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon saat mereka_ lunch _di sebuah _restaurant_ Jepang. Mereka pasti mengira jika Siwon sedang _meeting_, kalau saja Siwon tidak sedang merangkul mesra sekretarisnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun saja mengerti, jika hubungan Siwon dan sekretarisnya lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Kibum tak dapat menahan emosinya dan langsung mengamuk.

BRAK!

Pintu mahoni bercat putih yang tertutup rapat, kini terbuka lebar. Ia bisa melihat Kibum menangis. "Bereskan barang – barangmu. Kita pergi ke Inggris, sekarang!"

Malam itu juga Kibum dan Kyuhyun terbang ke Inggris menggunakan pesawat terakhir di bandara Incheon meninggalkan Seoul dan keperihan di hati Kibum. Semuanya terjadi dengan tiba – tiba. Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat berpamitan dengan Yesung.

Kehidupan mereka berdua berubah 180 derajat. Jika dulu Kibum selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun, kini Kibum menjadi wanita karir yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat dan bermain dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kecil tumbuh dewasa dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menjadi _namja_ super dingin nan angkuh. Belum lagi ia dipercaya oleh sang _Appa _mengurus anak perusahaan milik Cho Corporation di Inggris dan menjadi direktur diusianya yang ke 21 tahun.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilap milik Yesung berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia hanya perlu mengklakson sebanyak tiga kali sebelum pagar putih yang tinggi menjulang itu terbuka. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Rupanya ia ketiduran karena lelahnya menempuh perjalanan Inggris – Korea.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan rumah Yesung yang tampak tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya catnya yang dulu berwarna cream, sekarang diganti dengan warna putih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus terpukau melihat rumahku, Kyu?" goda Yesung ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun terus memandangi rumahnya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa rumahmu terlihat lebih kecil dibanding mansion-ku di Inggris sana," Kyuhyun membuka_ seatbelt_ yang melindunginya selama di perjalanan.

Ia berbohong. Bukan tentang mansion miliknya yang nyatanya memang lebih besar dari rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim, tapi tentang perasaannya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman begitu Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobil. "Kau tidak perlu repot – repot membawa koper – kopermu. Biarkan _maid_-ku yang melakukannya," cegah Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil yang ini," Kyuhyun mengambil tas besar berwarna hitam dan ranselnya. "Sisanya memang tugas _maid_-mu. Aku tidak rela jari – jari indahku membawa barang – barang berat seperti itu."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendahului Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan di belakang bocah iblis itu. "Memangnya isi tas itu apa sih?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Mana mungkin kan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau berepot – repot ria membawa tas besar itu?

"Hanya sebagian kecil dari peralatan game-ku."

Oh okay, satu hal yang dari dulu Kyuhyun sukai adalah game. Bagaimana Yesung bisa lupa? Yesung terkekeh. Hanya pada saat bermain game saja bocah itu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun!" seorang yeoja berlesung pipi yang berusia 58 tahunan berseru senang. Ia mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Kulitnya yang terlihat kencang dan bersinar seolah menjabarkan betapa _yeoja_ itu merawat dirinya dengan baik.

**TBC**

Hahhhhh…. Gimana? Gimana? Ah… Pasti aneh ya? Heheh… Mianhae… Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Caroline Angelina yang berjudul "Tears In Heaven" Tapi jalan cerita sama tokohnya buatan author.. Mianhae kalau banyak Typo dan bahasa yang aneh… hehhe..

Jangan lupa review yaaaa… ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For You (My Eternal Love)** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : GS, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 2]**

.

"Oh, Kyuhyun!" seorang yeoja berlesung pipi yang berusia 58 tahunan berseru senang. Ia mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Kulitnya yang terlihat kencang dan bersinar seolah menjabarkan betapa _yeoja_ itu merawat dirinya dengan baik.

"Teuki _ahjumma_!" Kyuhyun segera menghambur ke pelukan _yeoja _yang dipanggilnya Teuki. Kyuhyun merindukan Teuki. Teuki adalah _eomma_ kedua baginya. Hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sangat erat membuat Teuki dan Kyuhyun juga dekat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang," Teuki membingkai pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menenangkan Teuki.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Teuki _Ahjumma_."

"Tapi Jongwoon bilang kau datang ke sini untuk menjalankan tes kesehatan. Pasti kau sekarang sedang sakit."

"Sudahlah _eomma_, Kyuhyun pasti hanya kelelahan. Dia kan sudah menjadi direktur sekarang," sela Yesung mencegah sang _eomma_ untuk bersikap berlebihan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, setidaknya Yesung menyelamatkannya dari Nyonya Kim yang memang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut tentangnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bukan hanya merasa hangat dan nyaman, tapi ia merasa bahagia. Suatu perasaan yang ia rindukan selama ia di Inggris.

"Kau harus istirahat, Kyu. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua," Teuki menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

.

_Yeoja_ berambut hitam sebahu itu membaca hasil tes darah milik Kyuhyun. Dibalik kacamata bacanya Kyuhyun dapat melihat kedua bola matanya yang bergerak teratur. Bibirnya yang tipis kadang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho," katanya setelah membaca hasil tes darah milik Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai itu.

Diam – diam Kyuhyun berdoa agar hasil tesnya baik – baik saja. Ia ingin segera liburan ke Paris. Menikmati malam dibawah menara eiffel dan melancong ke tempat – tempat seru lainnya. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan pergi ke bar mewah yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Rasa tidak nyaman yang kamu alami belakangan ini karena pembengkakkan limpa," belum selesai dokter wanita itu menjelaskan Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "Bukan penyakit yang serius, kan?"

Dengan ragu ia mengangguk. "Aku akan memberikan obat yang harus anda minum untuk mengecilkan pembengkakkan di limpa anda."

Oh ini bagus, Kyuhyun berniat membooking tiket pesawat ke Paris sepulang dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melirik papan nama yang terletak di meja. "Kim Ryeowook." Nama yang cocok untuk dokter yang terlihat sangat lembut ini.

"Oh, baiklah saya pamit permisi dokter Kim." Kata Kyuhyun saat ia merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal minum obat secara teratur, kan?

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Cho," cegah Dokter Kim saat _namja_ tampan itu hendak bangkit. Dokter Kim menatapnya dalam. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit dan memilih membiarkan dokter Kim menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Hasil tes darah perifer menunjukkan gambaran sel – sel _blast _yang seharusnya tidak ditemui pada orang normal." Dokter Kim mendesah sebelum menjelaskan kembali. "Jumlah leukosit dalam darah anda juga sangat tinggi. Sebaiknya anda melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada bagian onkologis."

Ini tidak baik. Kyuhyun yakin ini lebih dari sekedar pembengkakkan limpa. Kyuhyun menatap wajah dokter Kim. "Apa dokter yakin hasil tes darah milikku tidak tertukar dengan milik pasien lain?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh' rutuk dokter Kim dalam hati.

"Percayalah, kami mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkan dirinya?

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai di lorong panjang rumah sakit. Di depannya, dokter Kim memimpin jalan. Tampaknya ia bersedia memperlakukan Kyuhyun sedikit "spesial" karena _namja_ itu terus mengumpat setelah mendengar diagnosa dokter Kim.

Dengan senang hati, dokter Kim mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke bagian onkologis. Kebetulan jam tugasnya sudah habis. Kyuhyun-lah pasien terakhirnya di hari ini.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih. Ia bisa melihat dokter Kim masuk ke dalam ruangan yang akan membawakan diagnosa akhir penyakitnya.

"Kau datang menjemputku, _chagiya_?" suara baritone yang terdengar familiar di telinga Kyuhyun menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan panjangnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. _Caramel_-nya membulat sempurna kala melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Yesung _hyung_?" bukan sosok Yesung yang membuatnya kaget karena Yesung memberitahu tempat dimana ia bekerja, tapi karena Yesung dengan mesranya memeluk dokter Kim dan karena Kyuhyun baru mengetahui bahwa _namja_ berkepala besar itu adalah seorang onkologis.

"Ah ternyata kau, Kyu. Ada apa? Kau lupa jalan pulang maka dari itu kau merengek pada Wookie-ku untuk mengantarkan kau ketempatku, ya?"

Kyuhyun mendecih, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi pasien. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam. "Kau fikir berapa usiaku eoh? Dan lagi, dokter macam apa kau yang berani bermesraan di depan pasiennya?"

Yesung berkacak pinggang. "Bilang saja kau iri padaku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_!"

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan kalimat pedas dari mulutnya namun dokter Kim yang mulai sekarang akan dipanggil Ryeowook menyela. "Aku datang kesini untuk mengantarkan pasienmu, dokter Kim Jongwoon."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi pasien dari _namja_ yang selalu ia anggap aneh, meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Yesung sebagai _Hyung_-nya.

.

Kyuhyun termenung di taman yang terletak di dekat rumah sakit. Kyuhyun benci rumah sakit. Maka ketika Yesung memintanya menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, Kyuhyun memilih menunggunya di taman yang sempat ia lihat sebelum melakukan tes kesehatan tadi siang.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu yang terletak dibawah pohon oak yang kini tengah meranggas karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Caramelnya dapat melihat orang – orang yang menikmati sore hari mereka dengan keluarganya atau dengan orang special mereka.

Karena taman ini berada di luar lingkungan rumah sakit, maka Kyuhyun tidak melihat orang – orang berseragam serba putih disana. Kyuhyun sekarang merasa lebih sehat, karena ia tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitan seperti yang ditemukannya di rumah sakit tadi.

Saat Kyuhyun melihat kesudut taman dekat sangkar burung merpati, ia seperti tersihir. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan detak jantungnya memacu lebih cepat. Kyuhyun tahu, ini bukanlah efek sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Seorang gadis yang luar biasa imut sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah sesekali tertiup angin menambah keindahan yang terpancar darinya. Kulit putihnya yang mulus tanpa cacat terekspose di bagian lengannya karena ia hanya memakai shirt berlengan pendek berwarna pink dan celana jeans putih selutut.

'Sempurna' gumam Kyuhyun.

Dan jantung Kyuhyun terasa hampir berhenti berdetak saat mata mereka bertemu. _Caramel_ Kyuhyun yang tajam bertaut dengan _foxy_ lembut milik gadis itu. Dari matanya pun Kyuhyun yakin gadis itu memiliki kehangatan yang akan membuat siapapun nyaman berada didekatnya.

Entah keberanian darimana yang membuat Kyuhyun berani menghampirinya. Ia duduk disamping gadis itu. "Hai," sapa Kyuhyun seramah mungkin. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Kyuhyun. Baru Kyuhyun sadari setelah melihat senyumnya, gadis itu bukan hanya sempurna tapi luar biasa sempurna.

"Sendirian disini?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya. Berbasa – basi ataupun mengeluarkan kata – kata manis bukanlah keahliannya.

"Iya," jawab gadis itu singkat. Kyuhyun terpukau, suara gadis ini begitu… merdu. Mungkin sebenarnya gadis ini adalah malaikat yang terpleset dari surga dan mendarat di bumi.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Ehm.. Ya."

Astaga! Kyuhyun benar – benar mati kutu sekarang. Ia benar – benar payah. Belum selesai Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri, cairan kental berwarna merah menetes dari hidungnya dan itu membuatnya panik.

"Ini," gadis itu memberikan sekotak tissue pada Kyuhyun.

"Memalukan! Dasar hidung sialan," maki Kyuhyun sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tissue dari gadis imut itu. Ia melirik gadis yang kini sudah kembali fokus pada bukunya lagi. Ia seakan tidak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ehm… Mianhae," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutupi hidungnya. Gadis itu melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tidak terkena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Jemarinya terasa pas di genggaman Kyuhyun saat ia membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun. Hangat dan nyaman. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

"Gomawo tissue-nya," Kyuhyun mengembalikan kotak tissue itu pada Sungmin. "Simpan saja, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya," tolak Sungmin secara halus.

Keheningan singgah diantara mereka hingga Sungmin menutup buku tebalnya. "Kurasa aku harus segera pulang," ujarnya.

"Biar kuantar," Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghalangi Sungmin untuk melangkah. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun bingung. kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sadar tindakannya ini terlalu frontal untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru saja bertemu.

"_Gomawo_, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini sudah hampir gelap, mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang _agasshi_ secantik dirimu pulang sendirian," oke Kyuhyun berlebihan. Sekarang baru saja pukul 5 dan mana mungkin Sungmin percaya pada _namja_ sok kenal seperti Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. "Ehem gitu ya? Padahal aku gak ada niat jahat kok. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu pulang saja."

Sungmin tampak termenung sejenak. "_Mianhae_, tapi lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, akan kuijinkan kau untuk mengantarkan aku pulang," tolaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Setidaknya Sungmin memberikan kesempatan itu lain kali. Kyuhyun pasti akan menggunakannya baik – baik.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap sudut ruangan tempat Yesung bekerja. Ruangan ini tidak lebih besar dari ruangan kerjanya di Inggris. Cat dinding putih dan beberapa lukisan _absurd_ tertata dengan begitu apik. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika memperhatikan lebih detail ke arah lukisan yang terletak di balik punggung Yesung.

Lukisan yang tampak aneh dan tidak berbentuk itu adalah lukisan mereka 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih sama –sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ternyata _namja_ berkepala besar ini sangat menggemari benda – benda penuh kenangan seperti lukisan itu.

_Caramel_ Kyuhyun kini beralih pada beberapa pigura di meja kerja Yesung. Ia berani bertaruh jika salah satu dari pigura itu ada foto dirinya. Meskipun pigura – pigura itu diletakkan membelakangi Kyuhyun, ia sudah dapat memastikannya.

Yesung terlihat masih sibuk dengan hasil biopsi sumsum tulang Kyuhyun. Ia menghiraukan desisan ngilu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun akibat anestasi lokal di tulang pinggulnya.

Dari kecil Kyuhyun sangat membenci jarum suntik. Ia sangat shock melihat besarnya jarum suntik yang tadi menembus kulitnya. Semoga itu adalah jarum suntik terakhir yang akan menembus kulitnya.

"Jadi aku sakit apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa si Kepala besar itu hanya termenung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya selama setengah jam. Oh ayolah, hari ini Kyuhyun ingin segera pergi ke taman. Jika ia berlama – lama disini, Sungmin-nya akan menunggu.

Kyuhyun memang terlalu berani untuk berfikir seperti itu. Belum tentu kan gadis secantik Sungmin mau menunggu_ namja_ kepedean dan sok kenal seperti Kyuhyun?

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia sangat berharap apa yang dibacanya adalah hasil biopsi milik pasiennya yang lain. Tapi sekali lagi, kenyataannya adalah hasil biopsi yang menyatakan bahwa sang pemilik sampel sumsum tulang belakang menderita _AML M4Eo_ adalah murni milik Kyuhyun.

Yesung hampir menangis, namun urung dilakukannya. Ia akan terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan Kyuhyun. Yesung menatap_ caramel_ Kyuhyun dalam. Bahkan bibir Yesung seperti terkunci untuk mengatakan diagnosa akhir darinya.

"_Hyung_ ayolah, kau menatapku seperti itu seakan aku adalah kekasihmu saja. Itu menjijikan tau!" decak Kyuhyun. Yesung menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Ia harus profesional.

"Kyu, kau menderita _AML_," kata Yesung _to-the-point_. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kanker myeloid akut," tambah Yesung saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mencari kosakata itu di otaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil, mengingat selama ini ia hanya tertarik pada matematika dan game. Yesung menarik jemari panjang Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "_Leukimia_, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Oh berarti aku hanya perlu meminum suplemen penambah darah kan?" ujarnya polos. Yesung melongo. Detik ini juga Yesung meragukan kejeniusan Kyuhyun yang selama ini diagung – agungkan orangtuanya.

"_Baboya_! Itu kau lakukan jika menderita _anemia_," jerit Yesung kesal. "Loh sama saja kan? Sama – sama ada akhiran '_mia_'-nya," kata Kyuhyun keras kepala. Yesung ingin menjedukkan kepalanya karena kelewat frustasi menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Begini, Kyu. _Leukimia_ itu berbeda dengan _anemia_. Secara garis besar _leukimia_ terjadi karena pertumbuhan sel darah putih yang gak normal dan menyerang eritrosit," Yesung berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya lekat – lekat wajah kyuhyun yang terkejut. "Itu penyakit berbahaya."

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakuin supaya sembuh?"

"Kemoterapi.

_Kemoterapi_ ya? Walaupun ia awam dengan istilah kedokteran, Kyuhyun sedikit banyak tahu tentang kemoterapi. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan rambut ikal nan tebalnya akan rontok lalu botak.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun berharap ada cara lain yang bisa membuatnya sembuh dan terhindar dari kebotakan. Namun Yesung menggeleng. "Menurutku kemoterapi adalah jalan keluar yang paling baik untukmu."

**TBC**

**Cuap – Cuap :**

After a long time~ I'm back! Mianhae karena author lelet banget update ni FF. Soalnya author sibuk namatin FF author yang **My (Perfect) Life ***Promosi Dikit!* hehehe

Thanks for review :

**Hyu Bin : **Gomawo Hyu~ Aku bahagia banget dapet review darimu ^^ Aku terharu karena kamu begitu memperhatikan setiap detail penulisan FF ini *lap ingus* Hehehe… Keep review ne, nae chingu~

**EXOBTS** : Waaaaah~Ini sudah di lanjut chingu ^^ gomawo sudah mereview ne?

**KimmyJV'DJ.s** : Gomawo sudah suka dengan FF author ;) semoga kamu tetap menunggu sampai FF ini kelar ne? Keep review ne? *bow*

**Your Sister D MZ **: Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dirimu, nak! Hahaha gomawo my lovely dongsaeng sudah mereview FF eonni tercintamu ini~ Dan kupinjam novelmu sampai kau kembali ke Jakarta ^^ :* Thanks for review ({})


End file.
